Spring Thing
Spring Thing is the first episode of the first series of Peep and the Big Wide World along with the episode Springy Thingy which comes right after it. Spring Thing first aired on April 12 of 2004 and is written by Joe Fallon with the storyboard by John van Bruggen. Peep, Chirp, Quack, and Nellie make their debut in this episode. Title card The title card of Spring Thing depicts Peep, Chirp, and Quack looking at a small purple tulip and moving back and forth. On a peach coloured background the words "Spring Thing" are placed at the top with "Spring" in purplish-blue text and placed partly over top but more to the left of the word "Thing", of which is in larger purple text. Below, and placed in the same slanted way with both in smaller black test, is "Written by Joe Fallon" over top of "Storyboard by John van Bruggen". Condensed summary Set near the end of winter, Peep, Quack, and Chirp reminisce about the times when plants were growing and the weather was warm and discover a small flower, which they believe to be to the last in the world. The three begin to care for the flower, that is days later it accidentally killed by Quack, and later discover things are starting to grow again. Expanded summary The episodes begins by showing a grey cloudy skies and pans down to show trees without any leaves, light brown ground with some scattered snow, and some vegetation. Peep feels sad and Quack finds his pond is too cold. Chirp, because her bush is too cold, goes to Peep and takes shelter in his can. The two sigh and then Quack appears and talks of how the world around them has not changed. Peep remembers back to last spring when his favourite tree had green leaves on it and small white flowers, in contrast to its now current state of bare limbs. The three birds remember how the days were warm that they could sleep comfortably and Quack remembers swimming in his pond without shivering. As their past memories fade, Peep wonders how the world suddenly changed and wishes he could have saved his tree. Chirp tells the group that it is time they got used to the changes in the world which causes an argument between her and Quack. Peep gasps and runs off with Quack and Chirp later following and discovering Peep has found a small purple flower. The birds begin to care for the flower and days pass with the flower beginning to grow. Peep, Chirp, and Quack start to guard the flower at all times of the day. One night, while Quack is guarding the flower, he sits down near it and falls asleep, falling on top of it. In the morning, Peep and Chirp go off to see the flower and mourn at its crushed state while Quack stammers an a apology. Peep sighs and begins to talks about the flower when something catches Chirp's eye and she tries to get his attention. After finally getting Peep's attention, Chirp points to an area and Peep sees another flower that is the same type as the one Quack had killed. Peep and Chirp run over to it and see many more of them and Peep discovers his tree has small leaves are growing on. Over the next weeks, plants begin to grow and the days get longer and warmer. Peep, Quack, and Chirp rejoice and they run past Nellie the dog of whom they engage in a short conversation before running off. The episode ends with Nellie going back to sleep. Location appearances *Peep's can *Quack's pond *Chirp's bush *Peep's favourite tree *Nellie's doghouse Character appearances *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Nellie Trivia Gallery File:SpringThingSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Spanish Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Joe Fallon Category:Episodes with storyboard by John van Bruggen Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winter episodes